Strength of the Soul
by AmericanAndroid
Summary: Sookie goes to fairy world for the ancient knowledge to resurrect Godric. When she returns 1000 years have passed and Earth is more alien than she could imagine.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Welcome to the first installment of "The Martian Vampires."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own True Blood, SVM, or have anything to do with HBO nor do I actually hold any ill will to those involved in it's creation. I'm just playing around with what other people have created. This story is completely fiction and the characters, fictional or real in name, are completely made up.

**Summary: **Three Destinies - One will set things in motion, One will Change the World, One will never forget. Follow the lives of three characters through space and time as their destines collide. Sookie chapters... Eric chapters... Godric chapters...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention goodies, custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

░T░H░E░ ░M░A░R░T░I░A░N░ ░V░A░M░P░I░R░E░S░

**Prologue**

░T░H░E░ ░M░A░R░T░I░A░N░ ░V░A░M░P░I░R░E░S░

Everyone has heard about the morning the ancient 2000 year old vampire met the sun on the infamous rooftop in Dallas. Sookie Stackhouse stood along side him as company while the shining star rose in the East, Godric looking to the horizon in joyous relief as his never ending existence was inescapably brought to its anti-climatic finale. Nothing was left of him except his ancient ash on the wind.

His last wish to her was that she take care of his progeny Eric. He had sensed their connection, but Sookie had grown wary of the Viking vampire. She didn't know what the source of those leery and suspicious feelings were that she harbored for Eric. He may be a mischievously infuriating vampire at times but every time she allowed herself to chuckle at his antics or speak of him fondly she found she felt guilty.

It was because of Bill, her vampire boyfriend. He was a young vampire who felt inferior and inadequate to the 1000 year old Viking. Bill was insistent that she not comfort Godric in his last moments on the Earth. He was incensed that she did not abide by his wishes.

She didn't know Godric well, but what she did know was that he was the kindest most selfless vampire she had ever met. And that was saying a lot compared to what she had witnessed in the short time she had come in contact with the creatures two years ago. They could be savage, self-serving, and down right brutal when it came to humans.

There is another little story that the powers that be during that time didn't want the good people of Earth to know. The adventurous tale that began that day after Godric met the sun. The story was suppressed, manipulated, and twisted until it was completely stomped out of existence. That is the story that I am going to share with you, because people have a right to know what really happened that day. The actions that were taken by Sookie in the final minutes and hours after Godric's death changed mankind and civilization forever.

"She is true hero and we all owe her for her bravery and self-less acts in the face of overwhelming odds." The dark skinned woman stood in front of the children who were sitting cross legged on the balcony classroom. She smoothed out her long white dress as a warm breeze blew over the class.

A young girl raised her hand. "Yes Arianna?"

"Is it really true it all happened a long time ago before we were even born?" Arianna asked with wonder.

The teacher smiled. "Yes it was a very long time before you were born. In fact, it was over 1000 years ago when Sookie found herself plunging into a treacherous abyss the likes of which she never imagined."

A boy spoke out of turn with skepticism. "If it was so long ago how is Sookie still alive? Isn't she human just like us?"

"Ah," the teacher said. "That is the interesting part indeed."

After Godric met the sun Sookie descended the stairs on the roof that led back into the hotel. She found herself standing in the hallway as two paths lay before her. One path led back to her life with Bill, the young vampire who had shown he could be manipulative and self-serving when it suited him, or another path. That path was Eric.

Little did she know that making such a small choice would forever change the fate of so many. But like a cascading chain reaction it reached through time like no other action ever has. Sookie sighed to herself and made her choice as she approached the door of Eric's hotel room. She would fulfill a dying vampires last wish and see to the Vikings well-being. Even as she stepped closer to the door, she found that she wanted to be there for Eric in his most distressed moment.

A shy girl raised her hand and the teacher nodded. "Was Eric sad that Godric died?" She asked in a shaky little voice.

Yes he was very sad. When Sookie found herself outside his door it was cracked. She let herself in and found the Viking hunched over on the edge of his bed. Tears were streaking down his face as he sobbed in agony with the weight of a nameless void that overwhelmed him. That void was once occupied by a millennium old connection, a kindred connection that every vampire feels with their maker as he felt it with Godric.

Sookie approached the Viking vampire cautiously.

"Eric," Sookie mumbled sadly as she realized the vampire before her felt emotions more deeply than anything she had ever witnessed. She sat beside him on the bed. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Eric didn't look up. He sobbed into his pale hands as they covered his face. She just wanted to comfort him through this nightmare. Her heart broke as she longed to ease his misery and give him some sort of solace. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him.

He raised his tear stained face to look at the girl who had been the target of his roguery and relentless trickery for over a year. Here she was comforting him. She was truly an amazing creature. He thought of that even during his blinding pain. He leaned into her putting his head on her shoulder; wrapping his arms around her he found comfort in their embrace.

Comfort was something he knew very little about in the millennium he had been a vampire. It was truly wondrous and glorious in every sense of the word. He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer.

"Sookie," he whispered into her shoulder between ragged sobs. "Thank you for staying with Godric."

"You're welcome sweetie," she whispered back.

Sookie was startled as the door crashed open, and Eric was soon on his feet ready for whatever danger presented itself.

"Darling!" Bill screamed. "Why are you in here with Eric? Eric you are forcing yourself on her?" He snarled furiously.

She was on her feet outraged that he had the audacity to burst in with accusations. Eric's maker had just died. Did Bill truly care for no one but himself?

"Bill, I think it's pretty obvious why I came here. I don't think I need to explain myself to you. Eric needs friends with him right now."

Bill snorted. "Friends? Now he's your friend?"

Sookie looked over at Eric who was gazing back at her. "Yes," she said with determination. "He is my friend. And I'm sorry that makes you so apprehensive, but I'm tired of walking on egg shells for your sake."

"I forbid you to have anything to do with Eric! He's a monster Sookie. He's only interested in one thing…"

She put her hand up to stop him from talking further. "You will not forbid me from anything Bill Compton!"

He crossed the short distance across the room and roughly grabbed her by the arm. "Come on. We're going back to our room."

"Excuse me Bill. You aren't the boss of me!" She tried to yank her arm away but he had her held so tightly she was in pain.

"We're leaving. You aren't to talk to this monster again," he said dragging her toward the door.

She looked back at Eric pleadingly but he was already making his way toward them. She fell to the ground as a tornado of a brawl began in the small space. Quickly scooting herself against a wall she stood to her feet and screamed. "Stop! Both of you! Right now."

But they didn't listen. They crashed into walls, knocked over furniture, they nearly crashed into her at one point. Eric was obviously winning, he was over 800 years older than Bill. But one of Bill's vampire gifts was his strength so he was putting up a decent fight.

"Oh for fruits sake!" Sookie screamed as she stomped out of the room before she became a casualty of war. "This is ridiculous." True, Bill deserved it. She didn't blame Eric for his reaction. He had just lost his maker and he didn't deserve to deal with this right now. She had hoped to console him, not to bring this headache down on him to deal with.

She stomped her way down the hall and soon found herself riding down the elevator and walking right outside the hotel onto the street.

She breathed in the fresh morning air and tried to push all the problems she faced out of her mind. She didn't know how she was going to handle Bill but she didn't want to think about that right now. She would talk to him after he rose from his day time slumber. If truth be told, she was fed up with his childish behavior. She had found out enough about him the last few days that gave her pause and reason enough to reconsider their relationship.

She felt a sharp pain in her forehead for Eric. She couldn't even imagine what he was going through, what it was like to loose a loved one that shared a 1000 years of faith and love. His suffering must be unbearable.

"Sookie," a female voice called to her from the sidewalk. She turned to see who it was but didn't recognize the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Claudine, your fairy god mother." Sookie's lips parted. She had a fairy god mother? When would the bizarreness of her new reality ever end?

"Okay," she said skeptically. "Why are you here?"

"I saw what happened. I too believe that Godric was a good vampire. I have never seen such a thing in my long life." The fairy tried to explain. "The fae harbored hope that he would change things on Earth. We hoped he would make it safe again for our kind to rejoin the supernatural world. The ripples of his true death were felt in every realm across the universe. Even now the fae mourn his loss. He had the capacity within him to reshape the world into something grand."

Sookie cast her eyes downward. "Yes, but he's dead now. There's not a lot I can do about it."

"What if I told you there was something you could do about it?"

Her head snapped back up. "Like what?"

"You can save him. You can bring him back, but there is very little time. You must come with me to fairy land." She held her hand out to Sookie.

"Are you serious?" Sookie asked astonished. She would do anything to change this nightmare. "How can I save him by going to fairy land?"

"You are part fairy dear. You have the ability to come to our world. There are wonders you can't imagine there, but the portal is only open for a few minutes a day. If we're going to go we must leave now. Take my hand."

Sookie reached out and put her palm in Claudine's. Little did she know she was about to embark on an epic adventure that would change the history of everything. The journey would be wrought with danger and unimaginable wonders that would test her very resolve. Even after her adventure in the fairy realm the only thing that would await her was a perilous journey that would reach across the very fabric of space and time. She could not even conceive the unthinkable trials and burdens that awaited her.

* * *

><p><strong>americanandroidblog. wordpress .com<strong>  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	2. Sookie's Journey Begins

**A/N:** Welcome to the first Sookie chapter.

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention goodies, custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Sookie's Journey Begins<strong>

**A Sookie Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sookie surveyed the scenery in astonishment. Never had she seen anything so enchanting. They were in a mossy clearing in the middle of some lush green forest. There were flowers of all colors everywhere, and the greenery seemed to twinkle and sparkle from the faint blades of light that peaked through the thick canopy of branches overhead. She peered curiously at the trees; they were so thick and tall she was sure they were centuries old, if not older. Some of them had to be over 200 feet tall as they towered above them. There was also a lot of space between them to accommodate the far reaching branches.<p>

Everything had a feeling of timeless age. As if nothing had changed in thousands of years under the tangled umbrella of branches above them, and nothing ever would. The hands of time itself seemed to have fallen into a dreamy slumber from which it would never awake.

On closer inspection Sookie saw that some of the trees seemed to have a peculiar shape to them. In fact, they weren't trees at all! They were houses! Or rather, trees that were alive and had somehow been molded into dwellings.

"Do people live in those?" Sookie asked in fascination.

"Yes," Claudine smiled delighted. "This is one of many fairy villages in the realm. The fae use their magic to shape the trees into houses."

"But, you said I was part fairy." She turned to Claudine with her brow knit in confusion. "There must be some sort of mistake. I'm just a regular girl."

"You are part fairy, and you carry the spark." Claudine's eyes twinkled. "Haven't you ever wondered where your telepathic ability comes from? Or your immunity to glamour?"

"You mean to say that I have these abilities because I'm part fairy?"

Claudine nodded. "I'm quite surprised your abilities are so strong. Our magic weakens when we aren't around our own kind, just as it strengthens when we are."

"This is unbelievable." Sookie gasped.

"Come," Claudine said taking a few steps toward the tree dwellings. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

She warily followed Claudine as she walked across the clearing to an area of twisted trees that braided themselves so far into the sky Sookie couldn't even see the top, which was smudged and obscured by shadow. The petite fairy put her hand on a gnarled knob sticking out from one of the braided trees. Sookie could have sworn the girth of the twisted trunks measured at least 100 feet wide.

When Claudine touched the knob the crease between two of the intertwined trees spread revealing a doorway.

"Come," Claudine said happily as she entered through the archway which was now at least twelve feet high and 10 feet wide.

Sookie let out a sharp breath of air, overcome by the sheer beauty of her surroundings as she followed the fairy inside. Never in a million years could she imagine such a place existed. The interior opened up into a large dome-like room that was illuminated by white lantern type balls of light that seemed to defy gravity as they floated in place every ten or so feet.

They approached another fairy standing before them on the opposite side of the interior. She was garbed in flowing robes with a circlet of silver on her brow and long strings of matching silver chains dangling from her arms and neck. Her face was old, imperious, and tranquil.

"Sookie," murmured Claudine. "This is Mab, Queen of the fairies. She possesses knowledge that you need for your journey."

Mab smiled but it somehow gave Sookie the shivers. She had no reason not to trust the old fairy but there was no doubt in her mind that Mab could be a force to be reckoned with under different circumstances.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie said a little too enthusiastically.

Mab inclined her head slightly. "Sookie Stackhouse. We all mourn Godric's death. Which is quite ironic since we longed for his demise for over a 1000 years."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Why would you long for his death? Godric is good. He would never harm anyone."

"It wasn't always so." Mab grumbled. "Godric was a leader in the Sanguinista movement up until about 800 years ago."

"I don't understand. What is the Sanguinista movement?" Sookie asked her.

"Those involved in the movement believe that humans are food and nothing more than a gift to vampires. They believe vampire blood is sacred, that there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."

Sookie gasped. "Godric wouldn't…"

"He did. He was more radical than most vampires in the movement. He believed humans were only good for one thing and it wasn't for love." Mab said with disdain.

"If what you say is true then why do you all mourn him? Shouldn't you be glad he's dead?" Sookie was a little angry. She met Godric personally and he only showed her kindness. He saved her from a very big rapist and he intervened when Lorena threatened her.

"If he had died 800 years ago his death would have been celebrated across the realms. But after he began teaching his child, Eric, Godric had a change of heart. Many vampires believed he lost his way. The fairies believe that his past was fate. The memories of his former years taught him the error of his ways so to speak. Godric continued to evolve and grow over the centuries into something extraordinary."

"Claudine said I could change what happened. But I don't understand how." Sookie looked down at her hands. "I watched him die the true death."

Mab continued. "It is just rumor and speculation but these Sanguinista's believe in resurrection from the blood. In some cases you will often see them preserve the blood of another vampire, such as a child, lover, or idol by keeping their remains in a vile or urn."

"But," Sookie's mouth opened. "He burned in the sun. There is no blood left. There is nothing left of him."

"Yes, I know. I'm sure that's why he chose to meet the sun. So he couldn't be brought back. He knew Eric too well. No doubt his progeny would go to the ends of the Earth to find a way to resurrect him." Mabs features became determined. "However, there is one in this realm who possesses not only a vile of Godric's blood, but the knowledge of the Sanguinista resurrection."

"Who?" Sookie would have never guessed that Godric of all vampires would be involved in such a dark group. But she understood more now why he wanted to end his life. It made sense. He must have been in complete turmoil and regret over his past.

"There is a place that will take many days if not weeks of journey. The path will be dangerous and treacherous. But if you can make it, there is a hermit who lives far to the East in the Kalihari Marshlands. Fairies rarely trek that far because of the wild territory that must be crossed. Not to mention the strange and dangerous creatures that lurk beyond our villages. We would go ourselves but the Hermit hates fairies. Although I don't know why since he is one of us. I believe since you are only a halfling he will speak to you."

About fifteen minutes later, after Sookie received all the information for her journey that Mab could offer she was standing outside with Claudine. She had a map in one hand and a pack of food that would last about a week in another. She couldn't believe she of all people had to undertake this task. But she was willing and determined. She wanted Godric to live. The fairies believed that he was their ticket back to Earth. That he was somehow destined to change the world, making it safe for their kind to return.

"All of this just seems a little sudden." She said blinking at Claudine. "Half an hour ago I was in a hotel room in Dallas with Eric Northman trying to console him after… after Godric met the sun. Now I'm in some strange fairy land on a quest straight out of a novel. I wonder what Eric will think when he wakes up and I'm gone."

"My dear, Eric already woke up months ago." Claudine said with the wave of a hand.

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean he already woke up months ago? I've been here less than half an hour."

"Time on Earth is passing by in a whirlwind while here it inches along like a lazy river. For every half hour about a four months pass there, more or less. This is why it is important that you leave immediately and find the hermit." Claudine's voice lowered. "If it takes you too long you may find that your world is more alien than Faerie."

"No," Sookie gasped. "That can't be. I mean I have family and friends. If this journey is as long as Mab said years could pass on Earth." She tried to do the math in her head. So that would be 8 months for one hour, she thought to herself. 8 months on Earth times 24 hours in fairy land would equal... it would equal... a lot. She wished she was better at math. If what Claudine said was accurate than that meant for every day she spent in fairy land many years would pass on Earth!

"It is your choice Sookie. You do not have to undertake this task. But know this. The fae believe that without Godric the world is doomed. We truly believe he is the one we have all been waiting for, we have looked forward to a vampire such as him for many millenia. If he isn't resurrected all hope will be lost."

Sookie took in a deep breath of air and sighed heavily. "I owe it to Godric, and to Eric to do this. I'm sure if Godric knew what was at stake he wouldn't have met the sun. I will do it." She hoped that the journey wouldn't take more than a few days, and she prayed that the 'more or less' that Claudine referred to about the passage of time on Earth leaned more on the less side.

Claudine smiled and nodded. "Good luck on your journey dear. I hope that you are successful. For all our sakes."

Sookie turned East and disappeared into the gloom covered forest. She had no idea what trials awaited her in the mysterious lands beyond. She would soon find out that Fairy land was not as jolly and cheery as one might expect, but rather, a cacophony of vile and vicious creatures that made vampires seem like fluffy kittens with balls of pink yarn.

* * *

><p><strong>americanandroidblog. wordpress .com<strong>  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


	3. War Breaks Out On Earth

_"My dear, Eric already woke up months ago." Claudine said with the wave of a hand._

_Sookie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean he already woke up months ago? I've been here less than half an hour."_

_"Time on Earth is passing by in a whirlwind while here it inches along like a lazy river. For every half hour about a four months pass there, more or less. This is why it is important that you leave immediately and find the hermit." Claudine's voice lowered. "If it takes you too long you may find that your world is more alien than Faerie."_

_"No," Sookie gasped. "That can't be. I mean I have family and friends. If this journey is as long as Mab said years could pass on Earth." She tried to do the math in her head. So that would be 8 months for one hour, she thought to herself. 8 months on Earth times 24 hours in fairy land would equal... it would equal... a lot. She wished she was better at math. If what Claudine said was accurate than that meant for every day she spent in fairy land many years would pass on Earth! _

**A/N:** Sorry, I had my math off a little bit in the last chapter about the passage of time ratio between Earth and Faerie. With the time ratio I had she would have had to been in Faerie for over two years and she isn't going to be there near that long, so I made a tiny change to the passage above. The correct ratio is 16 years on Earth for every day she spends in Faerie, but I just couldn't make Sookie that smart and didn't want her to know how bad it really was because as you know from the summary 1000 years will have passed when she returns. Now lets find out what's going on with Eric!

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention goodies, custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: War Breaks Out On Earth<strong>

**An Eric Chapter**

* * *

><p>It has been fifty years since Godric met the sun, Eric thought bitterly. Fifty years since Sookie disappeared that very same morning. There were so many unanswered questions. What happened to her? Everyone else gave up hope, even Bill Compton. Everyone thought she was dead, because neither Bill nor Eric could feel her presence after that nightmarish morning that his maker died. Eric and Bill were both a part of Sookie since she had the two vampire's blood flowing through her veins.<p>

Eric never gave up hope though. His millennium old blood was strong. On a few occasions when he lay in his sleeping chamber waiting for the dawn he could swear that he felt a flicker of her faint presence, however fleeting it was. Once he felt fear as surely as if she had been right beside him. Then the emotion was gone in a split second, as fast as it had come, leaving only a silent void. She was in danger and scared, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He stared into the night sky and saw a meteor streaking across the sparkling heavens. He wondered if she was looking at the same meteor, wherever she may be.

All he could do was wait and hope and never forget. He would never forget her tenderness when he mourned Godric. No human had shown him such compassion and he was sure no human would ever again. Not with what was happening in the world. Sometimes he wished he had done things differently concerning the young telepath.

He looked down from his perch high above the city of Dallas as the humans rushed to and fro like little ants. He sneered disdainfully. Eric and his child Pamela were forced to flee to Dallas several decades ago when new legislation passed in Louisiana proclaiming that vampires were to be hunted and disposed of like animals. Texas was one of the last places in America where vampires weren't considered fugitives. But even this safe haven was a thing of the past.

Vampires had become too arrogant. Godric was right about one thing. Eric's kind should have learned to live in peace with the humans when they had their chance. Now it was too late. Humans ruled the day and vampires were fighting a loosing battle. Those who had survived the ten year slaughter, what the humans called the decade of the day sweeps were now in hiding. Eric and Pamela were two such survivors hanging on and guarding their lives jealously.

The U.S. government was taking more extreme measures to flush them out now. Every citizen was required to carry papers. Fake identification for vampires were becoming a hot commodity, but they were no guarantee of safety. It wasn't too hard for a vampire to be recognized for what they truly were.

A new division of the government called The Department of Vampire Extermination deployed thousands of officers to patrol the big-city streets, armed with UV silver bullets, glamour proof contacts, and silver plated armor. The once vampire friendly country of America was now a brutal police state. And similar actions were being taken around the world.

These changes were causing a lot of turmoil. Not just for vampires but internationally between governments of different countries. There were whispers of an all out war between the superpowers of the world. The European and South American countries blamed the United States for the worlds problems since the country that supposedly preached liberty and freedom were once at the forefront for vampire rights. Then in a drastic turn of events declared vampires as demons that should be put down when Steve Newlin won the presidential election of 2024. His regime put a lot of pressure on Europe and other areas of the world to follow suit and it caused a lot of hatred.

Now a new administration took over last year after winning the 2060 election. They were spreading propaganda that the real root of the problem was the vampires. They were to blame for every single problem that has happened in the world since the beginning of time, supposedly. The damage has already been done internationally though, and war is on the horizon. A catastrophic war that is sure to devastate the Earth and go down in history as World War III.

Eric heard his child Pamela approaching on the roof top behind him as he perched on the edge of the building looking down.

"Eric," Pam said irritated. "We've overstayed our welcome"

"This is the last place I saw him." Eric said looking at the street below, lost in thought. "Right here on this rooftop."

Pam sighed and looked away from her maker. "I know." She said with a touch of tenderness, which was rare for her. "But the city is too dangerous. War could break out between the human countries any day, not to mention the extermination officers that patrol at night."

Eric jumped to his feet as an explosion went off in the distance, sending up a huge plume of fire that lit up the black sky above the Dallas cityscape.

"It's a missile." Pam gasped. The frenzy of activity below in the streets became chaotic and panicked. Shouts, screams, and horns honking filled the crisp night air. A police siren rang in the distance. Pam was now standing beside Eric looking out over the hysteria that ensued.

A section of the city lights began to shut off in a dramatic cascade that emphasized the clamor of panic that rose above the city in an eerie clatter. A woman on the street below could be heard crying frantically, and Eric saw that she had been trampled by humans that were wildly running in every direction.

Another explosion boomed across the horizon in a thunderous rumble sending up a second fire plume, and a new cacophony of shouts and screams resonated all around them. The sirens that Dallas weather control usually used as a tornado warning began blaring which just made the humans panic more causing several cars to crash into each other.

Suddenly rapid gunfire could be heard coming from the west, probably in the city of Fort Worth. "Someone is lobbing missiles at the U.S. Why am I not surprised? The big cities aren't safe anymore."

"Lets go. Follow me," Eric shouted launching himself high into the sky, Pam close behind.

They flew for nearly an hour, finally landing in a city in Arkansas called Fayetteville.

"Down there." Eric pointed to a lit up street that seemed to have several opened shops and night bars. There were so many people all around that he was sure some sort of special event was taking place. Motorcycles were everywhere, parked and zooming up and down the surrounding streets. Landing he saw a large banner that read Bikes, Blues, and Barbeque. The frenzy of activity and colorfully dressed humans would provide them some cover from any extermination officers that were lurking.

"It must be some sort of human ceremony or celebration." Pam said stating the obvious. They both sensed panic in the air as news of the attack in Dallas spread through the throngs of humans.

"There," Eric muttered, quietly nodding his head toward a tavern door swinging open. He could see humans gathered around a large screen television inside. They made their way to the tavern and entered the crowded interior. Pam stepped to the bar and ordered two human beverages. Hopefully holding them in their hands would divert any suspicion that they were vampires.

"Take this," She said handing Eric a beer. They listened to the news broadcast along with the humans gathered around. Everyone's eyes were glued on the screen.

A blonde man held a microphone to his face and screamed in panic. He was outside as chaos reigned behind him. "Drew, I'm here in Washington D.C. and missiles are literally falling out of the sky every minute or so. We can hear gunfire in the distance. It is complete and utter chaos here. Sources tell us that the president has been taken to an underground bunker somewhere in the…"

Suddenly the broadcast was interrupted by a blaring patriotic tune and a picture of the U.S. flag. The screen switched to a head shot of the president of the United States.

"My fellow Americans. Many of you may have heard about the attacks on American soil in the cities of Dallas, Sacramento, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., Chicago, New York City, and Detroit. This is a grave day that will go down in infamy. As commander and chief my highest priority is security of the American people. For the last several years we have consistently taken the fight to the vampires who terrorize our country. We took out the terrorist Russell Edgington and much of the Authority leadership over the years. Thanks to our military and counter-vampire measures America is safer."

Several of the bar patrons started cheering and one inebriated man dressed in biker garb elbowed Eric in the arm. "We showed them fangers." He shouted to Eric jollily.

Eric's lip curled up a bit and the man narrowed his eyes. But then Eric raised his beer in the air and yelled. "Yea, death to the blood suckers!" which produced a hearty laugh from the biker. He turned his attention back to the television announcement.

"For our brave and selfless acts to rid the world of the vampire menace many other countries have sought this opportunity to point fingers. We sent a clear message to the rest of the world that if you weren't with us you were against us. When we targeted several African and Asian nations for not conforming to our demands to help hunt down the vampires other super powers united against our great nation out of fear and weakness. We have received confirmation from intelligence that the attack on our home soil originated from China. This heartless act of the Chinese will not go unpunished. Even as I speak forces are being deployed for an air strike against China. We believe that a top level leader in the Chinese government is a vampire. After this skirmish is settled it will be our top priority for the next several months to convince the rest of the world that the root of the problems that plague us today are not our differences but rather the problem is the vampires! We are all human beings and we must band together to exterminate the spawn of the devil once and for all!"

Eric had heard enough and turned to leave the bar. He walked on to the street looking around at the crowd of humans.

"Maybe they will destroy each other." Pam said bored, pretending to take a sip of her beer.

"They are idiots. Vampires always thrive in times of war. Plenty of meals for the taking and there will not be enough police officers to enforce the new vampire agenda. There is no vampire in the Chinese government. It is just more propaganda to further their cause."

"I hope you're right." Pam sneered. "I'm tired of burying myself in soil every night and tip toeing around to get a meal. I thought those days were passed us after the Great Revelation."

"Oh, do not confuse my words Pamela." He said turning to her with an expression of seriousness. "There are dark days ahead of us. It will take every bit of our cunning and centuries of skill to survive what is to come."

Eric sighed. He knew this was only the beginning. Once the in fighting ceased between the humans they would come after vampires a hundred fold. His kind were their scape-goats. This was not like before the Great Revelation when they hid. Back then humans didn't know about vampires. They would actively and brutally hunt them down like never before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eric lands outside your window and smugly leans against the frame.  
>"Your last review led me to believe you are sympathetic to our kind. Let me in and you will not be sorry."<br>His eyes smolder at you. "I will make it worth your while."

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p> 


End file.
